The present invention relates to metallic surfaces of trapezoids of types used within frame of residential, commercial or industrial structures, and is an improvement of the invention of my U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,347, entitled Metal Stud Frame Element.
Historically frames of such structures were formed of steel and in the case of bearing structures; it was common to use a steel bar.
The use of vertical light gauge steel and studs, in lieu accomplish internal framing within a structure is also well known in the art. It is however not known to employ thin gauge vertical surfaces in combination with exterior wall framing in which vertical studs operate to define an offset the distance between an exterior and which is secured to one surface of such a steel surface.
A need for such surface steel gauges has arisen as a consequence of rapid on-site assembly high techniques employing thin external surfaces which have developed in the construction arts. The present invention therefore relates to such vertical metallic elements in which a one rectilinear surface thereof may operate as a process of an exterior surface, its base and/or load bearing resultant.